Una vida sin ti
by Mmaavi
Summary: Ya me canse. No doy mas. No quiero seguir asi como si nada hubuiera pasado. El sabe lo que hizo. Y al parecer no se arrepiente. Lo odio, Lo odio, Lo ODIO! Como pudo engañarme con esa perra ? Todavia el no me conoce, no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer. La venganza sera dulce y lenta...
1. Sinopsiss

Ya me canse. No doy mas. No quiero seguir así como si nada hubiera pasado. El sabe lo que hizo. Y al parecer no se arrepiente. Lo odio, Lo odio, Lo ODIO!

No puedo creer que perdi mi tiempo con ese idiota.

Yo le di todo lo que me pidio, que tonta fui.

Esas cosas que me decia, que me amaba, que solo me queria a mi, que no sabia que hacer sin mi... Mentiras , eso eran MENTIRAS. Siempre estuve al lado suyo, SIEMPRE, cuando no estabamos juntos era porque tenia que irse a juntar con unos "amigos". Que amigos ni que amigos, iba a cepillarse a esa mina, rubia teñida, con los pechos y el culo operado. El solo se aprovechaba de mi, y yo sigo haciendome la misma pregunta, la misma que me pregunte cuando lo descubri...

Como pudo engañarme con esa perra ?

Segui como si nada, le sonreia, me creia sus cuentos, pero nada era lo mismo. Al parecer sus amiguitos lo ayudaban, seguian diciendome que la pasaron bomba en un partido de futbol, o en la casa de uno jugando a la play. No entiendo por que lo cubrian, por que cubrian a ese miserable.

Edward piensa que me conoce perfectamente, incluso para engañarme... JÁ.

Todavia el no me conoce, no sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer.

La venganza sera dulce y lenta...

* * *

**Esta historia es mia, se me ocurrio mientras no tenia internet y esperaba a que vuelva.**

**Espero que les guste, mas tarde o capaz mañana subire el primer capitulo.**

**Reviews! Por favor manden por lo menos uno si leen esto, es para saber si la borro o no.**

**Mmaavi**


	2. Rehaciendo Mi Vida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia sale de mi cabeza.**

**Holaaaa! aqui traje el nuevo cap! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Rehaciendo mi vida.

5 meses despues...

-Vamos Bella!, despiertate que tenemos que ir a trabajar!-Me grito Alice, como odiaba que me despierten a gritos... ella lo sabia.

-Alice, son las 6.00 am.. ENTRAMOS A LAS 8.00 AM! , dejame dormir un rato mas.-Dije cansada de lo mismo. Pero ya sabia que ella iba a ganar.

-Bellita por favoooooooor levantate, dale que te quiero poner muy hermosa , mas de lo que ya eres, para ir a trabajar..-Dijo Alice con la cara esa de cachorrito... nunca iba a poder negarme a esa cara.

-Ok Alice, ya me levanto. ¿Rose ya esta lista?- Dije mientras me levantaba, pero ella pudo captar lo que trataba de decir.

-A Rose no la necesito despertar como a ti-Me dijo Alice-A ella si le gusta arreglarse. Vamos Bella, ponte de buen humor hoy, acuerdate, va a estar Jake...

Claro, Jacob , el fue mi mejor amigo durante los primeros 2 meses que llegue aqui. Lo conoci en el avion, el venia de un viaje de negocios, me consiguio trabajo en la empresa donde trabajaba, el puesto de secretaria, me presento a Emmett y a Jasper sus amigos y compañeros de departamento. Un par de dias despues conoci a sus novias Rosalie y Alice, nos hicimos tan buenas amigas que me invitaron a vivir con ellas en su departamento. Yo acepte encantada. Despues de los primeros dos meses Jake me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi, y me pidio si queria ser su novia. Me costo mucho decirle que si, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento. Mis amigos, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose y mi novio Jake son los unicos de todo Londres que conocen mi pasado, quien era en realidad y que habia pasado con Edward Cullen.

Conoci a Edward en Forks, fuimos mejores amigos por unos largos 2 años, sus padres eran maravillosos, el era hijo nos graduamos decidimos ir a vivir a New York con mis padres. Mi familia es una de las mas ricas de los Estados Unidos. Asi que Edward y yo decidimos comprar una casa y vivir los dos solos ahi, no necesitabamos conseguir trabajo. La casa estaba a 2 km de la casa de mis padres. Edward se habia hecho unos amigos alla, nuestra vida ahi era hermosa. Hasta que lo descubri. Edward venia tarde, demaciado tarde de la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Entonces con mi unica amiga Angela decidimos seguirlos... Los muy malditos se iban a clubes nocturnos a tirarse cualquier cosa con falda. Tambien averiguamos que siempre se acostaba con la misma perra... Tanya. No lo soporte, llore a mas no poder. Quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo me estaba haciendo esto. Llevamos recien un año viviendo ahi. Decidi hacer como que no paso nada. Lleve haci 3 meses mas hasta que no lo soporte, el ultimo dia que lo vi fue cuando volvia de ese club a casa, le dije de todo en la cara, pero al parcer venia borracho. Me fui, hui de ahi. Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo. Pusieron en venta la casa y yo al dia siguiente estaba rumbo a donde me encuentro ahora... Londres.

-Tierra llamando a Bellaa- Alice me empezo a sarandear por los hombros.

-Que ? , que paso ?- Pregunte medio aturdida, parece que me quede pensando en el pasado... otra vez.

-Te quedaste tildada, dale ya son 6.45 tenemos que arreglarnos-Dijo Alice mientras salia corriendo de mi habitacion.

45 minutos tildada, increible. Si sigo pensando en el pasado ... ¿Como voy a pensar en mi futuro con Jake?

Todavia recuerdo esa promesa que me hice. Vengarme de Edward, pero para eso se necesita tiempo, yo se que me volvere a encontrar con el. Seguro, siempre pasan cosas asi ehn las vidas amorosas que terminan mal. Parece una novela... , bueno la cuestion es que planeo torturarlo indirectamente. Pero no lo voy a alargar tanto. Quiero seguir con mi vida , ser feliz y sobre todo que el sepa que soy feliz.  
Deje todos esos pensamientos a un lado y emprendi marcha hasta la habitacion de Alice, Donde ahi ya se encontraba Rose, la salude y empezaron a torturarme.

40 minutos despues...

-Ves Bella ? Ahora estas mas hermosa.-Me decia Rose, me habian maquillado ligero pero muy bonito, me dieron para que me vista un vestidoajustado al cuerpo color negro y unos tacos blancos junto con un collar y unos aritos preciosos. El vestido resaltaba mi figura, no tenia muchas curvas pero el vestido hacia parecer que si.

-Gracias chicas, fue horroroso el procedimiento pero me encanto el final.-Dije muy agradecida con mis mejores amigas.

-Denada lindura, ahora Rose y yo nos vamos a un desayuno o algo, Rose y yo no tomaremos nada.-Dijo Alice mientras practicamente me echaba de su habitacion.

Tome mi desayuno tranquilamente, pasaron 35 minutos y ellas ya estaban como unas diosas. Alice llevaba una pollera de tiro alto negra junto a una camisa blanca con zapatos negros, y los aritos de strass. Rose llevaba un vestido como el mio, ajustado al cuerpo pero de color rojo junto a unos zapatos negros y aritos tambien negros.

Ya listas nos encaminamos a nuestro trabajo. Trabajamos en la empresa mas grande de todo Londres, Mortmain Corporation, que era una empresa de bancos, los empresarios que trabajaban ahi tenian que ir algunas veces por año a distintos lugares del mundo para ver como iban las sucursales por el tema de la capital. Jake llevaba dos semanas en Tokyo , y llegaba hoy.

Al llegar al trabajo me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

* * *

:O que encontro Bella ? , En unos dias subo el proximo cap! , Capaz mañana :) ,

Reviews ? , los pido para saber si continuo la historia o no :)

Mmaavi


	3. La Sorpresa

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia sale de mi cabeza :)

* * *

La sorpresa.

Jake estaba ahi en la puerta esperandome con un ramo de rosas.

-Jaaaaake!-Empece a gritar y correr hacia el- Te extrañe mucho mi amor-Le dije y le plante un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo mas dulzura. Te extrañe y muchisimo.-Me dijo Jake mirandome a los ojos.

-Y nosotras que ?. Estamos pintadas ? -Dijo Alice haciendose la ofendida.

-A vos duende del demonio tambien te extrañe y a mi barbie igual-Les dijo Jake soltandome mientras les daba un abrazo a Rose y a Alice.

-Asi esta mucho mejor-Dijo Rose

-Bueno ya que estamos podemos entrar a trabajar no ?-Dije ya que no queria llegar tarde, apesar de que estuvieramos en la puerta de la empresa.

-Es verdad, ya son las 8.00, entremos-Dijo Jake , pero cuando Alice y Rose entraron, me tomo de la cintura-Estas muy hermosa, siempre lo estas-Me dijo susurrandome al oido.

-Gracias amor, pero creo que realmente debemos entrar, yo tambien te extrañe , pero por favor, luego si?-Le dije, no queria hacer nada indevido en el trabajo.

-Esta bien amor-Me dijo Jake mientras entrabamos a la empresa.  
Fue un dia duro pero soportable, con las bromas de Emmett y Jasper, las cosas hermosas que me decia mi perfecto novio, mis amigas que no paraban de hablar sobre tantas cosas. Mi vida era perfecta, pero no pensaba que podia ser mas perfecta hasta que Jake decidio invitarnos a cenar a un Restaurant para celebrar su regreso, en medio de la cena el empezo a hablar.

-Bueno, estoy muy feliz de que pueda estar hoy con las personas que amo, y con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, la que me saca millones de sonrisas al dia con solo pensar en ella, la que me da todo su amor y me hace inmensamente feliz. Por eso amor, queria pedirte algo. Isabella Swan...

Quieres ser mi esposa?-Me dijo Jake.

Yo me quede tildada, no podia creer las hermosas palabras que dijo , aunque fueran cortas y me las repetia siempre, no podia creer tampoco que me este pidiendo matrimonio. Empece a ponerme nerviosa, yo amo a Jake, y se que el no me va a hacer sufrir nunca, pero tengo miedo. Que pasa si algun dia Jake se aburre de mi , como paso con Edward, y me engaña? No lo soportaria. Pero, Jake no es como Edward. Y el me lo demostro. Pero sin embargo sigo sintiendo miedo. Pero la decision ya la tome.

-Si Jake , te amo y quiero ser tu esposa.-Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

No podia creerlo, me iba a casar con la persona que mas amo en este mundo.  
Se acerco y me planto un beso muy apasionado en los labios mientras los demas aplaudian.

-Por favor! estamos comiendo! dejen eso para mas tarde!-Grito Emmett mientras se reia , ya que el beso se volvio demaciado apasionado.  
De repente empece a sentir mis mejillas arder mientras Emmett seguia riendose,claro, lo hizo aproposito.

-Ya callate Em, mira como esta Bella-Dijo Rose notando que estaba roja como un tomate.  
Lo que dijo Rose solo consiguio que Emmett me viera y se empezara a reir mas fuerte y sin parar.

-BASTA YA EMMETT! O TE JURO QUE TE DEJO SIN HIJOS!-Alice termino gritandole muy enojada.  
Emm paro y volvio a hablar.

-Perdonen, solo es que Bellita me da mucha gracia jajajajajaja-Emm iba a seguir hasta que recibio un golpe de Rose que ya se veia cansada con todo esto.

-Bueno me parece que nos tenemos que ir a dormir, es Lunes por la noche y mañana tendremos que ir a trabajar-Nos dijo Jazz, que ya se lo veia cansado.

-No es justo, yo quiero pasar el tiempo perdido con Bella-Jake parecia frustrado, se lo veia muy gracioso asi, tanto que se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Y como piensan pasar el tiempo perdido?-Pregunto Emm moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo sujestivamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Le dije un poco enojada y tambien cansada, necesitaba dormir.

-Mejor nos vamos-termino diciendo Rose-Como dice Jazz tenemos que ir a descansar.

-Esta bien, vamos, chau chicos, nos vemos mañana-dije con un suspiro, estaba muy feliz por ir a la cama.

-Chau lindas-Dijo Jake

Apenas llegamos al departamento nos fuimos a dormir cada una a su habitacion.  
Estaba soñando mi boda, tenia un hermoso vestido, el lugar, la decoracion, mi familia, todo era perfecto. Pero cuando me iba acercando junto a Charlie, donde tendria que estar esperandome Jacob, me quede estatica, el que me estaba esperando en el altar no era Jake, era...

-Edward-Dije despertandome con un suspiro.

* * *

Que feo ehhh Bella, soñando con Edward ¬¬ , Mañana o pasado subo otro! , ya que no anda bien internet y me cuesta tratar de llegar a subirlos :( , Besos!

Reviews ? , continuo ?

Mmaavi


	4. La Pesadilla

Pesadilla

Me desperte muy temprano, já que digo que me desperte, desde las 4.57 am que no volvi a dormir. Siempre volvia a ser lo mismo. Edward esperandome en el altar.

Porque mierdas sueño con ese imbecil ? L O!

Me engaño, me hizo una re cornuda, se aprovecho de mi, de mi familia y nuestro dinero. POR QUE YO QUERRIA CASARME CON EL?.

¿Amor ?. ¿Por el? . Ahora No. Antes si . ¿Ahora? No . Amor es lo que siento por Jacob, por Edward solo asco.

Bueno ya son las 5.45 am ... bien podria vengarme de Alice levantandola ahora... son 15 minutos de diferencia pero bueno, algo es algo.

Encamine para la habitacion de Alice, abri la puerta y la encontre placidamente dormida. Jejejeje la venganza sera duuuuulce, empece a caminar despacito, agarre mi celular y puse Valentine de Xandria a todo volumen en su oido ( Busquenla capaz que no les gusta , pero a mi me encanta *-*).

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito Alice a todo pulmon mientras pegaba un salto en la cama-Bella ! Por que pones esas cosas ? Parece como si fuera hecha para una guerra...

-Para una guerra? Alice DEJA DE FUMAR!-Dije riendome a mas no poder.

-Me puedes decir porque me hiciste esto?-Pregunto una Alice furiosa

-Venganza amiga mia, me lo haces todos los benditos dias, y solo fueron 15 minutos antes de que te despiertes.

-La dejo pasar, solo porque te quiero mucho mucho muchito muchote, te quiero desde el infinito y mas alla, te quiero como un ang...

-Que quieres Alice?-Le dije cortandola.

-Mañana vamos de compras!-Dijo mientras daba saltitos.

-No no y no Alice. Dijimos que no mas compras durante 2 semanas... recien vamos dos dias.

-Vamos Bellitaaa , un par de cositaaaas!-Me dijo Alice poniendo su carita de perro mojado, pero al estar media dormida no le salio muy bien cosa que no logro convencerme.

-No Alice, te quedas aca conmigo TODA LA TARDE- le dije

-Eres mala, no piensas en lo que significa la moda para mi, lo que necesito comprar, comprar mucho no es una enfermedad es mas es un...-No pudo terminar ya que llego Rose y le corto.

-Vamos Bella!, tenemos que arreglarte!-Vino con una sonrisa.

Otra vez no.

Es algo de todos los dias.

Y lo detesto.

Al llegar al trabajo las chicas empezaron a planear todo de mi boda. Nosotras y nuestros novios, trabajamos de 8.00 am a 18.00 pm, bueno desde las 9 hasta ahora que son las 11 am , siguen insistiendome con ir de compras.

-Dale Bella, piensa que es tu boda-Me decia Rose.

-Nunca pusimos fecha, que me haya comprometido no quiere decir que me vaya a casar este año o el siguiente. Soy una mujer libre.

-Correccion : Eres una mujer comprometida , no libre. Ya hablamos con Jake, y el queria casarse en Julio... estamos en Marzo... asi que tenemos 5 meses!-Finalizo Alice horrorisada.

-Listo Bella, esta decidido no podemos esperar mas. Hoy mismo vamos a organizar todo!-Dijo una muy feliz Rose.

-No, basta, hoy iba a pasar la noche con Jake.

-Es tu boda Isabella Swan y vas a venir con nosotras a organizar todo, despues en la luna de miel ya van a tener tiempo para ustedes dos.-Dijo una muy decidida Alice.

-Alice... por favor...

-No . Y se termino el tema . Ahora vamos con Rose a ver por internet diseñadores, salones y todo lo necesario.-Dijo mientras se iban en busca de una computadora.

Justo cuando las iba a seguir me llamo mi jefe-

-Señorita Swan, puede trarme un cafe?-Me dijo por el telefono.

-Claro señor, cortado?-Le pregunte cortesmente

-No, negro, gracias-Y me corto.

Asi pase mi dia, llevan cafes , papeles, atendiendo llamadas, lo que hace una secretaria normal.

Claro, mientras mis amigas se iban turnando, cuando una tenia que trabajar la otra buscaba todo para mi boda, y se iban alternando.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron volando.


End file.
